The mission of the UWCCC Protocol Review and Monitoring System (PRMS) is to provide the necessary scientific and regulatory oversight of all clinical research conducted in the UWCCC. The system operates via one main committee, the Protocol Review and Monitoring Committee (PRMC), which reports to the UWCCC Clinical Research Committee chaired by the Associate Director for Clinical Research. The PRMC is charged with the responsibility for the scientific and resource review of all new and ongoing clinical research protocols. In addition, the PRMC reviews all cancer related clinical research for compliance with the UW Conflict of Interest policies and assures an appropriate Data and Safety Monitoring Plan is included in each proposal. The PRMC accomplishes this via the following responsibilities: Review of all new clinical trials for scientific merit, priorities and resource allocation, Prioritization of new clinical trials relative to the clinical disease groups (DOWGs) Prioritization of research relative to the scope of the UWCCC, Review of all ongoing clinical trials for scientific progress, Closing studies for insufficient progress or due to prioritization changes. Through established procedures the PRMC is the oversight mechanism through which all UW cancer-related clinical research must flow, thus assuring that all clinical research conducted at the UWCCC is of the highest scientific merit and that UWCCC resources are used efficiently. The PRMS is supervised by the Associate Director for Clinical Research (H. Bailey) and the PRMC is chaired by J. Cleary, Associate Professor of Medicine and co-chaired by K. Kim, Professor of Biostatistics and Medical Informatics, researchers each with >15 years of clinical research performance and monitoring.